Fated Twilight
by XBreathlessWhispersX
Summary: LinkxZelda / Info Inside / After Zelda falls into slumber, Link returns to the present feeling dejected and unsure how to go on. It is then he meets a young, unfamiliar woman who claims that the Goddess sent her to aid him in his quest while he is feeling this way. The closer Link gets to Zaria, the stronger his connection to Zelda appears to become. Can he really trust her? R


**Just a quick introduction!**

**Pairing(s): **Canon [Main Focus: ZeldaxLink].

**Genre(s): **Romance, Adventure, Suspense.

**Summary: **Having faced many trials in order to bind his blade to the three dragon flames, Link made his way into the past only to feel the dismay of seeing Zelda fall into a deep slumber. Link is distressed by what he has seen and, for just a moment, he is unable to cope with the stress of being the chosen Hero. However; as he eventually enters the present and returns to Skyloft in order to learn more about the infamous song he must learn in order to obtain the triforce needed to vanquish Demise for good, Link is greeted by a strange woman. A strangely familiar yet distant kind of woman. This woman claims that she has been sent to aid Link in his quest. Even the knowledgeable Fi is somewhat unsure of this woman's intentions, no data found on her identity – but in order to discover more, they must travel alongside her.

[This idea is derived from the ideology of Sheik/Zelda in Ocarina Of Time.]

**! Spoilers ahead for those who have not played/completed Skyward Sword !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – AMBIGUITY**

The Sealed Grounds were a tranquil place, despite the impending freedom of the monster lurking below. Seating himself on a sturdy boulder adjacent to the temple entrance, Link brought his forearm upwards, the comfortable material of his uniform retrieving any sweat that had begun to gather upon his forehead. Finally being reunited with his childhood friend had given Link a vast amount of joy, but having her slip away so easily had brought him nothing but pain. Would they ever be able to reunite without things being so complex?

He was at a loss right now, his mission was clear and his courage had done nothing but increase since his many trials had been completed – and yet, he felt nothing but consternation. The adventure set out before him had become somewhat ambiguous, his emotions torn and mangled. His objective was clear – retrieve the song of the hero and obtain the Triforce's power in order to defeat Demise so that Zelda could be freed. He knew what he needed to do.

So why did he suddenly feel so uneasy?

"Master Link," Fi's voice caused Link's head to rise slightly, the mystical being hovering gracefully before him, "please do not be discouraged, I detect a very high possibility that Skyloft will hold the answers you seek and that you will be able to awaken Zelda from her long slumber."

Link knew that his travelling companion, the wondrous being bound to this legendary sword, was merely trying to encourage him so that the journey could commence once more. Perhaps she was even, in some way, trying to comfort him a little by telling him that which he wanted to hear most. That Zelda would be freed – and that they could once again be together.

With a simple nod of his head, Link clutched the edge of his mighty sword, thrusting the blade into the ground in order to prop himself upright. Standing finally, Link pointed his sword to the sky, silently requesting that they return at once.

* * *

Fi now residing once more in his blade, Link descended gently through the sky, his majestic Crimson Loftwing soaring past him in order to return to the sky. Nearing solid ground, Link's eyes lifted to the Academy's exterior as he held Zelda's handmade sail above his head, the wind gathering beneath it just enough that his feet landed steadily on the ground.

Holding the cloth firmly in his hands, Link scrutinized it for a moment, his heart thumping uneasily in his chest as he gently secured it in his pouch. No matter where he was – Zelda would always be with him, in one form or another; he knew this much to be true. Glancing into the sky, his eyes gazing upon the miscellaneous Loftwing's soaring adjacent to one and other in the distance, Link became somewhat mesmerized by the kaleidoscope of colors caused by the setting sun. Darkness would soon fall – he would need to gather information in the morning, he trusted in Zelda enough to know that she would hold Demise in his incarceration long enough for Link to do what was necessary.

Entering the upper-floor of the Academy, Link was swift as he made his way through the building, avoiding any unnecessary contact with Groose's comrades as he descended so that he may enter his own room. Though he and Groose were beginning to form what Link considered to be a belated friendship, his companions didn't appear to view Link in the same light.

Door closed behind him, Link removed any extra weight; his shield, sword, pouch ect, and moved to sit on his bed. The heavy burden of being 'the chosen one' was beginning to take its toll on Link, the young adventurer feeling the fatigue and perplexity weighing him down into a state of lethargies. He longed for the days when he and Zelda were just normal students at the academy, when her gentle Loftwing would come to wake him and her heartfelt laughter would brighten his soul.

Laying on his side, Link closed his eyes momentarily, lost to his desire to sleep off the trauma of such an eventful day. More thoughts of his childhood friend filled his mind, the unfamiliar growth of the affection he felt for her causing his heart to ache. He would save her – he had to. Just to have her here once more, to give him that confident smile and tell him that everything was going to be fine. Just one last time.

He was so wrapped up in his need to sleep that he was unaware of the door handle clicking, the sound of creaking as the door itself was pushed open, and of the small footsteps that gradually wandered towards him.

* * *

Eyes opening, the young warrior fought through blurred vision as he sat upright, rubbing his eyes momentarily to diminish what little fatigue had lingered. His room was dimly lit, signaling that the morning sun had not quite risen in the sky. Shifting himself in order to climb off the bed, Link's eyes grew wide at the strange figure sitting at his desk, his hand immediately reaching over to grab his sword. The blade was then pointed towards the strange person, or rather, towards the young woman that was sitting so peacefully in place. As though the desk were her own.

"I'm disappointed," she said quietly, her voice lighter than anticipated, "I was expecting you to sleep in."

Link's expression altered from one of apprehension to that of bewilderment, his sword lowering slowly. She appeared to pose no threat – for the moment.

"You seem confused," she said suddenly, "did you not call for me?"

Fi floated into the air at that moment, studying the figure thoroughly as her body hovered gently in the air. "Master Link, this woman is not mentioned in the data I was given, therefore I am unsure whether she is a part of the Goddesses plan for you."

For the first time in what felt like a while, Link parted his lips to speak. "Who are you?"

Shifting the leg that was folded over the other, the young woman stretched the limbs out in front of her before standing tall to reveal garments of a black and purple shade, the material forming shorts that were secured in place with a belt – the accessory also home to numerous small blades and what appeared to be some kind of bow mechanism. Was she from the surface? The shirt she wore extended out across her arms, purple lace criss-crossing over what appeared to be the pale skin of her forearms and binding itself around each individual finger. She had dark blue eyes that pierced into Link's soul and dirty blonde hair that was fastened high upon her head by some kind of elastic band, a single braid bound in purple lace falling in the center of said ponytail.

Her face appeared familiar, but Link couldn't quite place the similarity.

"My name is Zaria," she confirmed, "I am here in order to aid you in your time of need, as the Hero chosen by the Goddess there is much that you need to do – if your motivation wavers it is my job to push you forwards. I am only here until you no longer need me."

Something about the young girl, about this so called Zaria, appeared false. Although what she said appeared somewhat feasible, Link couldn't quite place the strange aura that radiated from her. It was almost as daunting as the shadows that filtered in as night engulfed the day.

"Master Link, her story appears accurate; I detect no true flaws in her story. The Goddess does possess many powers which have been locked inside her mortal form, Zelda may be unable to use those powers but perhaps this woman is a gift left behind, as was I. I suggest you allow her to accompany you temporarily as you search for the song needed to retrieve the Triforce."

With that Fi vanished, Link's body still rigid as he studied Zaria with much distaste. As Zelda's only hope he could not be too naïve, while he held a trustworthy nature he could not fall to some kind of new enemy, he had to protect Zelda, to save her.

"She believes in you, your Zelda," Zaria spoke quietly, the mention of his friend's name causing him to growl slightly, "don't dishonor all that she has done by giving in on your quest."

This lady wasn't going to take no for an answer, so Link had no choice but to trust her.

Leaning down, his new companion lifted his items, handing them to him gently, her expression one of complete apathy. Whoever she was – she had a lot to hide, enough so that her dark eyes were glazed over with a sense of darkness that tore at Link's soul.

Link took the items, securing them in place before wandering over to his bedroom door, holding it open like the gentleman that he was, waiting for the new addition to his adventure to exit first.

On her way out, Zaria gave him a sly smile, patting his shoulder roughly, "lead the way handsome."

"Tch," with that Link began to ascend the staircase, his next objective – to discover what the Headmaster knew about the legendary song he needed.

* * *

**Well, I do hope you like the first chapter. I find opening chapters are incredibly difficult to write, I tried to include as much interesting detail as possible. Please do review so I know I'm not wasting my time by writing this story. Thank you so much for your time! Look forward to the next chapter when things heat up during battle and during an unconscious phase - Link makes contact with Zelda.  
**


End file.
